The present invention relates to a working vehicle such as a tractor or the like.
Known is a working vehicle, comprising: an HST (Hydro Static Transmission) pedal which operates an HST; and a damper arm which interlocks with an HST pedal rotation-shaft of the HST pedal (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-233260).
A damper like this is attached in consideration of a starting/stopping pedal operation feeling suited to the preference of a worker.